Partir ou rester?
by Ninadu13
Summary: Une histoire d'amour improbable entre Edward et Bella qui prend une dimension inattendu apres un accident


A y ai !!! Je me lance, bon cette OS se sera fait attendre car j'ai mis du temps a l'écrire, à le taper.

Un immense merci a ma Vaness et ma Joey, sans qui cette OS aurai pas été fait. Elles y ont apportaient les bon mots et bon vocabulaire et m'ont corrigées hihi.

Alors MERCIIIII mes belles

* * *

Partir ou rester ???

Comment en étais-je arrivée là ? Dans cette voiture ? Sur cette autoroute ? A cette vitesse ?? Ah oui !! C'est vrai ! Moi, Isabella Marie SWAN, et ma légendaire malchance et maladresse. Car oui, le jour de ma naissance ce n'étaient pas de gentilles fées qui s'étaient posées sur mon berceau, mais les fées de la fatalité et de l'étourderie. Depuis toute petite je tombe, bégaye à cause de ma timidité maladive, je piétine les gens à qui je fais la bise, je tombe dans ma propre baignoire sans que personne ne m'y pousse et me fais rouler dessus par ma propre voiture quand j'oublie de mettre le frein à main. Pour couronner le tout, mes parents étaient décédés quand j'avais onze ans et j'avais perdu ma marraine, qui était devenue mon tuteur, à l'âge de dix-neuf ans. Etant majeure, je pouvais rester seule, néanmoins je ne pouvais pas ignorer cette sensation de manque que je ressentais. Cela faisait environ six mois que je pensais que cette malédiction m'avait perdue. Je vivais sur un nuage et j'avais l'impression permanente de vivre un rêve éveillé. Parfois je me demandais même si l'on ne m'avait pas accordé un accès direct au paradis. C'était l'extase.

Tout avait commencé il y a environ dix mois. Je venais d'intégrer un poste intéressant dans une entreprise. J'étais assistante dans une société. Je m'entendais relativement bien avec les employées et nous mangions régulièrement ensemble. Nous vivions une petite routine bien établie jusqu'à ce qu'un beau jour, Jessica rentre dans la cafétéria au moment du déjeuner et s'écrie

« Oh Mon Dieu ! Il arrive !!!!!! C'est l'heure »

« L'heure de quoi ? » Demandais-je curieuse

« L'heure où l'homme le plus beau, le plus sexy et surtout le plus inaccessible de la société vient vérifier la comptabilité. Il vient toujours manger ici avant de faire son travail » me répondit Angela

Lorsque nous entendîmes frapper, mes collègues retinrent toutes deux leurs souffles et je m'amusais de les voir aussi stressées. Il entra après notre autorisation

_**Oh mon dieu !**_ Mon souffle se coupa à la vue de cet homme magnifique. Il avait les cheveux bruns avec de superbes reflets cuivrés. Il avait une coupe désordonnée qui donnait l'impression qu'il venait juste de sortir de son lit. Son corps n'était pas en reste et aurait pu faire pâlir toute une église remplie de nonnes. Malgré son costume, on pouvait entrevoir ses muscles parfaits et harmonieux se dessiner. Je dus arrêter ma contemplation car son regard se posa sur moi _**-Oh Seigneur !!!!, il avait des yeux d'un vert émeraude et transperçant avec ça-**_ et il m'adressa un sourire en coin irrésistible -_**wahouu quel sourire incroyable.**_

« Je vois que nous avons une petite nouvelle ! »

Je clignai des yeux en comprenant qu'il parlait de moi. Sa voix de velours m'emporta à mille lieux d'ici.

« Oui, Edward je te présente Isabella Swan, Isabella voici Edward Cullen », nous présenta Angela

Il s'avança vers moi et me tendit sa main, son regard ancré au mien.

« Enchanté, Isabella »

_**OH Mon Dieu !**_ Mon prénom dans sa bouche résonnait comme une douce mélodie. Jessica me lança un regard très noir et parfaitement explicite. Je parvins lamentablement à articuler.

« Heuuuu……. Oui….. Heu … Enchantée aussi.»

_**Quelle honte !!!! Bravo Isabella, tu ne réussis qu'à te ridiculiser encore plus si c'est possible !**_ Il quitta ensuite la cafétéria après avoir manger avec ses camarades. Les filles retournèrent à leur poste après la pause déjeuner. Jessica semblait vexée pour une raison que j'ignorais et Angela me fit un clin d'œil en passant la porte. Je pris ensuite ma tête dans mes mains et maudissais ma stupidité devant les hommes. Je ne fis que penser à lui inlassablement, tout le reste de l'après midi.

Deux jours plus tard et comme chaque matin, je pénétrai dans la salle de repos du personnel pour y boire mon café et m'arrêtai net au seuil de la porte. _**Il était là ! L'homme qui hantait mon esprit depuis deux jours !**_ Il était assis seul à une table. Je décidais de faire comme si de rien n'était. Je ne voulais surtout pas laisser transparaitre mon trouble afin de ne pas m'embarrasser davantage. J'entrai dans la petite pièce et lui souris timidement.

« Bonjour Edward », essayais-je de dire avec assurance

« Bonjour Bella. »

_**Bella ??? **_Mon cœur loupa un battement. Il dut voir mon air étonné car il s'expliqua.

« J'aime bien donner des surnoms…. Et puis ce n'est pas tellement un surnom étant donné que c'est la fin de ton prénom » dit il en baissant les yeux « Il te va bien. »

« Tu trouves??? Je veux dire Bella veut dire belle en italien … et je ne suis pas …» dis-je peu rassurée d'entendre sa réponse.

Il se leva et s'avança si doucement vers moi que je crus un moment être dans un film. Il fixa intensément mes prunelles avant de me dire :

« Il te va à ravir alors.»

Je restai bouche bée devant sa réplique. Mon Adonis ouvrit la porte et disparût si vite que je crus un moment être dans un de mes rêves. C'est la voix d'Angela qui me ramena les pieds sur Terre.

« Est-ce que tout va bien Isabella ? »

« Oui … Enfin je crois ! »

Elle m'interrogea du regard et je ne pus que lui sourire. Mes collègues suivirent le mouvement à l'entente de mon surnom.

******

La semaine suivante, à la cantine du personnel, Edward vint s'assoir à côté de moi. Il tira la chaise bruyamment et la tourna afin d'être face au dossier. Je sentis mes joues devenir pivoines quand je me rendis compte que tous les regards étaient braqués sur nous. Il me fixa un moment sans parler.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? J'ai quelque chose sur la figure ??? » Demandais-je le voyant me dévisager comme ca

« Non, non tu es superbe. Je voulais juste savoir si … si tu avais quelque chose de prévu vendredi soir ? »

« Hum … Et bien je crois qu'il y a « Qui veut gagner des Millions » aux Etats Unis, _**dis-je en rigolant.**_ « Pourquoi demandes tu ce la ? »

J'amenai une fourchette de pâtes à la bouche et mâchai tranquillement.

« Et bien … Je voulais t'inviter à dîner … »

Je faillis m'étouffer avec mes pâtes, Je sentis des rougeurs envahir mes joues, heureusement pour moi j'ai su me contrôler et je pu lui répondre un ridicule « oui »

« Ok, je passe te prendre chez toi vers 19h30 c'est bon pour toi ???. »

J'acquiesçais de la tête. J'étais aux anges et je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire ce qui m'arrivait. L'inaccessible Edward CULLEN m'avait invité moi, Isabella SWAN, jeune fille simple et insignifiante. Les jours qui suivirent, la plupart de mes collègues féminines se mirent à m'ignorer. Je sus par Angela qu'elles étaient tout simplement jalouses que le bel Edward hors d'atteinte, soit intéressé par la Bella banale que j'étais.

Cette soirée là fût magique. Nous parlâmes pendant des heures entières de notre passé, de nos goûts, de nos passions. Il ne m'embrassa pas le soir même.

Il attendît presque deux mois avant de faire le premier pas. Pour ma part, je n'avais jamais embrassé personne. _**Triste à 22ans !**_ Mais jusqu'à maintenant je n'en avais jamais ressenti l'envie ou le besoin… Je voulais que mon premier baiser soit exceptionnel. Je voulais que tout se passe à merveille. _**Comme n'importe quelle jeune fille je présume !**_ Avec Edward, j'avais enfin ce désir inassouvi. Je savais que ses lèvres étaient faites pour se modeler avec les miennes.

Pendant deux mois nous nous limitâmes aux sorties du weekend. Il m'invitait régulièrement au restaurant et au cinéma. Nous nous baladions aussi très souvent dans le parc qui se trouvait en face de l'entreprise. Nous y avions fait d'innombrables pique-niques et nous nous étions découvert énormément de points communs.

Puis un fameux soir, après un de nos dîners au restaurant, il me raccompagna à ma porte.

« As-tu passé une bonne soirée ? » **Me demanda-t-il en me regardant dans les yeux.**

« Non »

Il eut un instant de panique.

« J'ai passée une excellente soirée. C'était magnifique comme toujours»

Son regard s'adoucit et il me fit ce magnifique sourire en coin qui lui allait si bien et qui avait le don de faire fondre mon cœur.

« Merci Edward. » **Terminai-je**

« Non Bella, merci a toi …. »

Il fit un pas en avant et sa main droite alla se nicher dans mes cheveux. Il se pencha et son souffle chaud sur mes lèvres suffit à me faire défaillir. Il déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes –enfin….- très délicatement. Elles étaient douces et sucrées. Lorsqu'il glissa sa langue dans ma bouche, je crus atteindre le Nirvana. Il ne mit fin à ce baiser envoûtant que lorsque nous arrivâmes tous deux à bout de souffle.

Edward connaissait mon expérience, enfin_** mon inexpérience plutôt, **_avec les hommes, Aussi il ne me pressa pas dans l'avancée de notre relation. Il attendait que je sois prête et je lui en étais reconnaissante.

Un soir, après notre premier mois de relation amoureuse, il me ramena dans « notre » restaurant qu'il avait réservé spécialement pour nous. Il n'y avait qu'une table au milieu de la grande salle. La pièce était envahie de chandelles qui diffusaient une lumière douce et tamisée. C'était d'ailleurs la seule source de lumière que nous avions. L'ambiance était féérique.

Il tira ma chaise pour que je puisse m'y assoir et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Chacun de nos contacts charnels déclenchait en moi des millions de frissons. C'était complètement dingue l'effet qu'il me faisait. Il réussissait à m'hypnotiser par la simple force de son regard. Son sourire égayait toutes mes journées. A chaque fois que nous nous frôlions, un courant électrique me parcourait tout le corps.

Après le dîner, il nous conduisît à son appartement. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il m'emmenait chez lui, néanmoins je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'admirer la beauté des lieux à chaque fois. Je savais ce que cette soirée représentait et pourtant je n'étais pas angoissée le moins du monde. J'avais confiance en Edward et je savais qu'il ne me brusquerait pas.

Il me dirigea jusqu'à sa chambre qui était remplie de bougies multicolores, de toutes tailles. Leurs parfums embaumaient la pièce d'une fragrance douce et délicate. Le lit était recouvert de pétales de roses rouges et bleus. J'étais émerveillée par tant de beauté, d'attention et de gentillesse. Edward se montra très patient envers moi. Ce soir la, Edward ne se montra que patient envers moi, non pas que nous avions prémédité de passer à l'acte, mais on pouvait sentir que j'étais prête donc pourquoi hésiter quand on a un tel Apollon devant soi **(N/A :** **oui vraiment pourquoi hésiter ???? hihi N/R : d'ailleurs si elle hésite trop…j'y vais)**.

Il commença à m'embrasser et à parsemer mon corps d'attention. Il me déshabilla au fur et à mesure que nos caresses se faisaient pressantes.

« Tu es vraiment sûre ??? » me dît-il, haletant essayant de reprendre son souffle, « Est-tu vraiment prête ??? Je peux attendre tu sais.» **me dit-il sérieux**

Pour seule réponse je me jetai sur sa bouche. Après un baiser long et langoureux, et sentant toujours sa réticence, je le rassurais avec mes mots.

« Tout va bien, c'est le bon moment, j'en suis sûre. » **disais-je tout en caressant sa joue.**

Il fut doux, tendre et attentif. Ses mains exploraient mon corps de mille caresses, laissant un brasier sous ses doigts, puis il se mît à caresser ma poitrine avec dévotion et délicatesse. Puis il prît une de mes pointes durcie de plaisir dans sa bouche alors que son autre main descendait vers mes hanches. Mes doigts effleuraient avec hésitation son torse puis glissèrent jusqu'à ses fesses. Il vrilla son regard au mien avec un regard qui cherchait mon approbation, je lui confirmai une dernière fois d'un signe et il se positionna entre mes jambes. Lorsque je sentis sa verge s'insinuer dans ma féminité, j'eus un éclair de peur. Il resta un instant sans bouger, laissant le temps à mon corps de s'habituer à sa présence en moi.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

Je hochai la tête d'un signe affirmatif. Il patienta jusqu'à qu'il voit dans mes yeux l'autorisation pour continuer. Il se mut ensuite doucement en moi. Ce fut la plus belle des premières fois qu'il puisse exister. Alors que nos corps étaient toujours imbriqués, il ancra ses yeux dans les miens, et je compris que son regard était pour moi quelque chose de merveilleux. Puis il me chuchota au creux de l'oreille

« Je t'aime Bella … Je t'aimais déjà avant mais la je t'aime encore plus que ce que je croyais possible….. »

Et là, je compris que ces 3 mots étaient les plus beaux sons du Monde pour moi. Sur ces belles paroles, je me mis à pleurer de tout ce bonheur qui m'envahissait et surtout de lui, de sa présence dans ma vie et en moi…. Le plaisir nous submergea, il me prit dans ses bras et j'étais heureuse, simplement.

Mais apparemment, je ne suis pas faite pour le bonheur.

Quelques mois après cette merveilleuse soirée tout rebascula pour moi. Nous étions le 14 février, jour de la St Valentin. J'organisai pour Edward un repas dans un grand restaurant Français, celui ou il voulait aller depuis plusieurs semaines. Il m'y offrit une magnifique bague, un solitaire en forme de cœur avec de chaque coté deux petits cœurs, pour me montrer une fois de plus son amour envers moi, elle était somptueuse. J'étais sur un nuage jusqu'à……….

Il était à peu prêt minuit quand je lui dis :

« On rentre, j'ai autre chose de prévu pour toi mon Valentin »

Je l'entrainai dehors avec moi et pris ses mains pour les plaquer contre mes fesses. Il put sentir que je ne portais rien sous ma robe.

« Hummmmmmmmm » dit il en fermant les yeux »

« Et j'ai encore rien fait …..Bonne St Valentin. Je t'aime. » **répondis je**

« Je t'aime aussi ma Valentine. »

Nous traversâmes le parking pour aller à la voiture quand mes pieds s'emmêlèrent, je tombais au sol, comme à mon habitude. Edward me regarda et éclata de rire et je le suivis aussitôt, tomber faisait toujours partie de mes habitude, j'essayai de me lever quand j'entendis « ATTENTION BELLA …»

Tout se passa très vite, je vis une voiture me foncer dessus et sentis deux bras me soulever et me pousser. J'entendis un gros choc. Le temps d'associer que ce n'était pas moi qui avait été percutée par la voiture, j'ouvris les yeux. Je vis un corps gisant au loin, mon cerveau ne se réveilla pas de suite, peut être ne le voulait il pas, mais mon corps… Je me retrouvai à courir et je fus assez vite a coté du corps qui m'avait sauvée.

« NON, NON, NON, » _**criais-je horrifiée**_, « EDWARD »

Je m'assis à coté de lui mes fesses étant sur mes pieds, il prit ma main.

« Bella, comment tu vas mon cœur ???? Tu n'as rien au moins ???? » _**me demanda-t-il allongé au sol avec le visage couvert de sang**_

« Quoiiiii ???? Mais –_**j'arrivais plus à parler-**_ moi ça va, c'est à toi….Pourquoi ???? Pourquoi as-tu fait ca ??? »

Il me regarda les yeux chargés d'incompréhension

« Pourquoi m'as-tu poussé ?? C'est moi qui serais là à ta place en sang et souffrant du choc… »

« Je n'allais pas te laisser te faire écraser......je souffrirais bien plus si c'étais toi à moi place. Je …. Veux …. pas qu'il t'arrive…. du mal » – _**me dit il à bout de souffle**_

« Edward regarde moi !!!! Hééé reste avec moi !!!! EDWARD »

« Hummm…. J'ai…sommeil… »

« Non, non Edward regarde moi, parle moi, surtout il ne faut pas dormir. »

Mes larmes se mirent à couler voyant mon amoureux dans cette état, souffrant, j'avais peur de le perdre.

« Ne pleures… pas… je serai… tou…toujours là….. pour toi…. Je te….. protègerai. »

QUOI ????? Était-il en train de me dire adieu

« QUOI ?? DE QUOI TU PARLES ??? ED » _**j'éclatais**__** en sanglot**_.

Avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait il me tira et me prît dans ses bras en me murmurant.

« Je t'aime…. Même de la haut…. Je t'aimerai. »

« Je t'aime aussi….me….quitte pas….Je ne veux….je ne veux pas d'une vie sans toi. »- _**Dis-je en pleurant de tout mon corps**____**et m'agrippant à**__** sa chemise comme une noyée**_

« Tout ….ira….bien….je………………………………… »

Ses mains, une qui me tenait la tête et l'autre ma taille, tombèrent. Je me redressai et vis Edward sans vie. Je mis mes mains de chaque coté des épaules d'Edward et le secouai doucement…… Rien.

« Edward »

Je secouai plus fort……. Rien

« EDWAAAARRRRD » **criais-je maintenant en le secouant de plus en plus fort……. Toujours rien, ses yeux ne s'ouvrirent pas.**

« Non Edward, reviens, » _**pleurais-je en comprenant que je l'avais perdu à jamais mais je continuai quand même à le secouer**_

« NON EDWARD NOOOON….. s'il…. te ….. plait … me laisse pas. »

Je respirai péniblement comme si l'on m'avait coupé mon oxygène. Je m'allongeai à ses côtés là où j'étais quelques secondes auparavant. Je posai ma main sur son torse, il ne se souleva pas comme à son habitude comme quand …… il respirait…..quand il était en vie.

« Edward…. S'il te plaît….. pourquoi tu ne réagis pas…. REVIENS » _**me remettais je à hurler. **_

Je sentis deux bras essayant de me relever, je les repoussais aussitôt. Ils réessayèrent de nouveau, je relevai la tête et vis un homme en habit de pompier, je le voyais tout trouble tellement mes yeux étaient embués de larmes. Je n'avais pas vu le monde s'attrouper autour de nous. Je me redressai afin qu'ils puissent voir Edward. J'entendais parler autour de moi mais c'était comme si tout n'était qu'un écho, comme si tout se répétait et s'évanouissait, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'ils se disaient mais je m'en foutais préférant regarder Edward. Le pompier se redressa et vint vers moi.

« Il …..est…..mort ??? » **Demandais-je très difficilement en bégayant.**

Le pompier confirma d'un hochement de tête puis ce fut le trou noir je m'évanouissais aussitôt.

Les jours qui précédèrent l'enterrement, je m'installai chez ma belle famille, voulant rester avec les personnes qui me reliaient à Edward.

Le jour des funérailles fût particulièrement insoutenable. Quand les gens des pompes funèbre descendirent le cercueil où reposait désormais Edward, mon cœur se serra et se déchira encore plus, ce qui me fit suffoquer et je m'écroulai au sol en pleurant. Mes genoux furent les premiers à toucher le sol et quand je faillis tomber à plat ventre Emmett, le frère d'Edward, me rattrapa et me berça pour me calmer

« Chuuuuut Bella, je suis là »– _**me rassura t il**_

Quelle égoïste j'étais, au lieu que ce soit moi qui le console de la perte de son frère c'est lui qui me consolait mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de crier et de pleurer. J'avais envie de me jeter sur le cercueil et qu'on m'enterre avec lui.

« Edward ne voudrait pas te voir comme ça « –_**me dit mon beau frère- « **_s'il te plait Bee, je n'aime pas te voir comme ça non plus. »

« C'est moi …. Qui …. Devrait te dire ça …..et te consoler »_**reniflais je.**_

« Je me sens plus utile à vous consoler toi et ma famille, que de penser à ma peine » – _**termina t il **_

Mon beau frère était un type formidable, toujours là pour les autres, quitte à se mettre lui et ses émotions en arrière plan.

Suite à cette journée, je rentrais chez moi le plus vite possible, enfin chez les Cullen, ne voulant pas assister aux condoléances. Je ne l'aurais pas supporté. Je me jetais sur le lit d'Edward pour y pleurer. Je ne fis que ça les jours qui suivirent. J'enchainais rêves sur rêves, Edward et moi ensemble dans son lit, et cauchemar sur cauchemar, revivant inlassablement l'accident qui couta la vie à mon amoureux. Aussi bien les rêves que les cauchemars tout se finissait pareil, je me faisais réveiller par ma belle famille à cause de mes hurlements. Il me fallut une force surhumaine pour me lever et prendre ma voiture. Je sais ce que je veux et je l'ai su au moment même ou Edward m'avait quittée, encore plus au moment de son enterrement, je voulais Edward. Alors je l'aurais.

Voila comment je me retrouvais en direction de l'autoroute me disant que je ne pouvais et ne pourrais jamais vivre sans lui. Quand j'atteignis l'autoroute, j'étais déjà à 70 km/h alors que la vitesse autorisée été de 50. Machinalement je m'étais dirigée jusqu'à l'autoroute qui était en plein travaux. Mon pied appuya fortement sur la pédale d'accélération faisant ainsi rugir le moteur. Je passais ainsi la 5ème en atteignant les 110km/h. La sensation était exquise, un mélange d'adrénaline, de peur, d'excitation et d'envie. Le compteur montait de plus en plus et plus j'avançais plus l'envie de rejoindre Edward grandissait. Lors de la prochaine voie tout serait fini, toute cette souffrance, ce manque, ce vide, mon cœur brisé en mille morceaux et cette douleur seraient envolés, car quand j'aurais atteint la route en travaux, et avec de la chance, la voiture tombera dans le trou et je partirai vite et sans souffrir. En fait peu importe car souffrir ou pas tout serait plus supportable que cette peine qui augmentait chaque jour depuis sa mort. Un coup d'œil au compteur m'indiqua que j'étais à 150km/h, je laissai la voiture s'emporter atteignant les 180km/h, chose rare avec ce véhicule mais pour une fois, hormis avec Edward, tout se passait comme je le voulais. On dit que votre vie défile devant vos yeux avant de mourir. Chose vraie car quand je vis que je n'étais qu'à quelques mètres de la zone en travaux, je revis chaque jours, nuits, heures, minutes et secondes avec Edward. Je revis ma vie. Je ne voyais que lui. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu comte que mes yeux s'étaient fermés car je du les rouvrir pour ne pas manquer ma future mort, c'est là ou je la vis. Une lumière, magnifique un mélange de blanc cassé, d'or orangé et de violet clair. Elle s'intensifia jusqu'à que j'aperçoive Edward.

« Oh mon dieu, Edward » _**criais-je en appuyant sur la pédale de frein comme si j'allais l'écraser.**_

La voiture émît un crissement effroyable, et je perdis le contrôle du véhicule. Elle se mit à tourner sur elle-même et je fis ainsi plusieurs têtes à queues. Elle finit par se stopper en émettant un dernier grincement à quelques centimètres du trou où j'aurais dû tomber.

Je repris ma respiration en me disant « ce n'est pas possible ». Je me redressai et regardai doucement vers le coté passager pour y trouver l'amour de ma vie assis sur celui-ci. Je le voyais mais en même temps je pouvais voir mon siège à travers ainsi que la fenêtre et la vue vers le vide, comme s'il était transparent. Je tendis ma main vers lui mais elle passa à travers son corps.

« Je le savais, tu n'es pas réel » – _**je mis mes mains sur mon **__**visage pour me cacher**__** les yeux-« **_je suis encore en train de rêver. »

« Non Bella tu ne rêves pas »– _**me**__** dit il de son ténor si envoutant.**_

Je l'aurais reconnu entre mille, personne n'aurait pu imiter cette magnifique voix.

« Ouais, c'est ca. Ou je suis morte ou je parle à un fantôme » – _**je remontai ma main à ma tempe droite comme si j'étais en pleine réflexion.**_

Il évita mon regard d'un drôle d'air, comme s'il savait qu'en me disant la 2ème solution j'allais paniquer.

« Oh putain, c'est pas vrai !!!!! Cette fois, ça y est, je suis folle. »

« Mais non Bella, je suis bien là………..enfin………….pas en chair et en os »–_**ironisa t il, mais ce n'était pas drôle- « **_on m'a envoyé pour t'empêcher de faire ce que tu t'apprêtais à faire. »

« ON ?????????????? »

« Ben oui……..ta famille et moi, famille sympathique qui plus est » – _**je le regardai en clignant des yeux, il faisait de l'humour alors que je croyais être folle-**_

« Quoi ????? (ma famille ??? Merde, là fallait m'interner) »

« Mais mon cœur » –_**me répondit il comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées- « **_Bella, ne fais pas ça, tu vas rater plein de choses, la vie est belle, tu… »

« Pas sans toi « –_**le coupais je- « **_elle n'est pas belle sans toi. »

« Tu le verras plus tard. »

« Je ne veux rien voir du tout »–_**dis je sentant mes larmes arriver-« **_je veux être avec toi. »

Je me penchais afin de mettre ma tête sur son épaule afin qu'il puisse me prendre dans ses bras et me réconforter mais je passais en avant et me rattrapai avec mes mains sur le siège passager.

« Tu n'es pas réel »–_**dis-je alors que mes larmes commençaient à couler tout en resserrant ma prise sur le siège passager**_

« Mais si, je suis là. »

« Non tu n'es pas réel »– _**répétai je en me redressant-« **_sinon je pourrais te toucher. »

Il se mit à me regarder sérieusement mais je ne voulais pas qu'il essaie de me convaincre, je voulais plus que tout le rejoindre.

« Bella mon amour, réfléchis…..ne fais pas ça, je ne veux pas que tu meures. »

« Ah parce que moi je voulais que tu meures ???? »_**dis je sentant la colère monter : c'était moi qui aurais du mourir ce soir là – « **_t'aurais pas dû me sauver » –_**je me mis à taper du poing sur le volant**_

« Bella, bébé….. »

« NON, t'es pas réel »-_**encore un coup de poing sur le volant**_-« tu es le fruit de mon imagination »- _**encore un autre coup sur le volant cette fois plus fort-« **_je rêve encore, je ne veux plus rêver, je veux te rejoindre, MERDEEEE »- _**je n'arrêtais pas**__** de donner des coups de poing sur mon volant et ce de plus en plus fort après chaque mots prononcé- « **_ce n'est encore qu'un rêve de toi que je fais une fois de plus. »

Sur ces derniers mots, mes mains s'agrippèrent au volant et mon visage alla s'y réfugier criant ma peine, ma douleur ainsi que mes pleurs. J'étais encore entrain de hurler quand je sentis une main sur mon épaule, je me retournai croyant y trouver Emmet ou Alice pour me réveiller comme après chacun de mes rêves d'Edward sauf que là je le vis. Lui. Edward en chair et en os.

« Je te vois, » -_**m'exclamais je-« **_et je sens ton toucher. »

Sa main sur mon épaule me provoqua une chaleur monstrueuse, un bien être irréel comme quand il était en vie.

« Bella, je n'ai qu'une heure pour te convaincre que tu ne rêves pas, que je suis bien là et que tu ne dois pas mourir, » _**dit il d'un **__**trait**_

Je réalisais au son de sa voix, et à ma vue de lui, que je ne rêvais pas car mes rêves ne lui avaient pas rendu justice, sa beauté et sa voix étant encore plus belle, plus magnifique et plus envoutante dans la réalité qu'en rêve. Mais en même temps, c'étais impossible qu'il soit ici, dans ma voiture en train de me parler.

« Je suis là, regarde. »

Il se tapota le torse avec les mains, puis il prit mon visage entre ses mains et de ses pouces essuya mes larmes. Je fermai les yeux aussitôt de bien être et de bonheur. Une chaleur m'envahît aussitôt.

« Bébé, je t'en supplie, ne meurs pas »- _**me dit il-**_

J'ouvris mes yeux et vis les siens plein de larmes.

« Qu'aurais tu fait à ma place ?? » –_**cette phrase sortit toute seule de ma bouche-**_ « tu serais resté toi, si tu avais été à ma place??? » –_** continuai-je malgré tout**_

« Ce n'est pas le cas….. »

« Et si ça l'était ??? » –_**le coupais je, sachant pertinemment qu'il éviterait d'y répondre**_

« Ce n'est pas pareil…. »

« Et pourquoi ? »

« BELLA »- _**siffla t il- « **_tu vas me laisser en placer une !!!!! »

Je compris à ce ton autoritaire d'où me venait cette chaleur.

« Non. »

Et sur ce « non » je me jetai sur ses lèvres. Un vrai bonheur. Je sentis sa résistance un petit moment car ses mains se posèrent sur mes épaules et il essaya de me repousser gentiment mais il se résigna ayant sans doute lui aussi cette envie. Au bout d'un moment, ses lèvres quittèrent les miennes et je grognais de mécontentement.

« Il faut qu'on parle, Be…Bella »- _**dit il haletant, tout en essayant de reprendre son souffle.**_

« Je ne veux pas parler moi. »

Je me redressai de mon siège et posai mes mains sur le torse d'Edward afin de le pousser pour que son dos soit contre son siège, je m'assis à califourchon sur lui.

« Je n'ai »–_**un bisou dans le cou-« **_vraiment pas » –_** un bisou sur sa mâchoire- « **_envie de parler. »

« Bella ……… heuu….. s'il te plait_** …. »**_

Mes baisers sur son visage se firent plus sauvages, ses mains s'accrochèrent au bas de mon dos.

« Edward, on a une heure devant nous »–_**lui dis je tout en **__**commençant à frotter mon bassin**__** contre son sexe- **_ « t'as vraiment envie de parler ?? » _** lui dis-je le fixant de mon regard le plus sensuel.**_

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me repousse et insiste, mais au lieu de ça, il actionna la manivelle du siège pour que le dossier s'allonge, je me retrouvai totalement sur lui. Je repris mes baisers, allant vers le lobe de son oreille pour le lécher et le mordiller. Automatiquement mon bassin se mit à aller de plus en plus vite et mes mains commencèrent à déboutonner sa chemise. Je sentis son corps frissonner, ce qui fit trembler le mien. Une fois sa chemise déboutonnée, il se redressa afin que je puisse la lui retirer entièrement, et elle atterrit sur le siège conducteur. Il m'attrapa fermement et il nous emmena sur les sièges arrière de la voiture. Une fois notre position reprise, je remarquai à quel point il devait être à l'étroit dans son jeans, je souris et me mordis la lèvre inferieure réalisant que je lui faisais cet effet. Ses mains se posèrent sur mes seins, il regarda ses mains malaxer ma poitrine, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il touchait une femme. Un magnifique gémissement sortit de sa bouche et il plaça sa tête entre mes seins bien durcis. Pour ma part, mes mains s'étaient nichées dans ses cheveux.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué »–_**me dit il en reprenant sa délicieuse torture sur ma poitrine.**_

« Toi aussi mon cœur »– _**je pris son visage dans mes mains-« **_tu m'as terriblement manqué. »

Je me remis à l'embrasser et mes mains parcoururent chaque muscle de son corps si magnifiquement dessiné. Une confiance en moi, que je ne me connaissais pas, était là et j'avais envie d'expérimenter des choses que nous n'avions jamais faites ou pas eu le temps de faire. Cette confiance avait dû apparaître à cause du fait de le revoir sans doute et de le sentir près de moi. Tout en continuant de me frotter à lui contre sa virilité de plus en plus grandissante, mes mains quittèrent sont torse pour défaire les boutons de son jeans. Je tirais sur les bords du jeans pendant que lui relevait ses fesses afin de m'aider à le lui enlever. Il atterrit très vite à ses pieds. Je fis décaler Edward sur sa droite afin que sa tête soit près de la fenêtre et qu'il soit à moitié allongé sur la banquette. Ce qui me permît de me positionner plus confortablement afin d'aller vers cette virilité que je voulais gouter. Mais avant cela, je déposai des millions de baisers sur le torse d'Edward, partant de sa mâchoire allant vers sa poitrine m'arrêtant sur ses pectoraux et me mis à mon tour à torturer ses tétons. Chaque centimètre de peau de son corps était couvert de frissons. Comme cela m'avait manqué. Comme il m'avait manqué. Ma langue traça son chemin de son téton vers son nombril puis vers l'objet qui était devenu celui que je convoitais maintenant. Edward se figea comprenant ce que je m'apprêtais à faire.

« On mon dieu Bella, t'es pas obligée tu …… »

« Je veux le faire, j'en ai envie »– _**le coupais je.**_

Pour sûr, j'en avais très envie. Il me regarda et quand ma bouche déposa un baiser sur son gland, il se cambra en arrière tapant ainsi sa tête contre la fenêtre.

« Ça va ? » _**M'inquiétais-je aussitôt.**_

« OH que ouiiii, tout…tout va bien. »

Je souriais comprenant que cela lui plaisait. Ma langue lécha toute sa longueur et je le pris entièrement dans ma bouche. C'était bizarre de l'avoir ainsi mais la sensation était très agréable. J'entamais un léger va et vient et Edward se mît à prononcer des mots incompréhensibles. Mes mains empoignèrent la base de son sexe pour le malaxer et mes va et vient sur sa virilité se firent plus rapides. Ses mains saisirent mes cheveux et malaxèrent mon cuir chevelu.

« Oh mon…..arghhhh….bon….trop grrrrrrrr » _**grogna t il de sa voix rauque.**_

Après seulement quelques minutes de cette caresse, il se répandit dans ma bouche et je ne pus m'empêcher de trouver son goût divin.

« Ca a été rapide mon cœur »- _**me moquais je. Il sourit.**_

« C'est que c'était la première fois que tu me faisais ça et …..wahouuuu quelle première »–_**ria t il.**_

Il m'empoigna les bras rapidement et me remonta pour m'embrasser. Son baiser se fit plus pressant, plus urgent. A mon tour, je me retrouvai la tête contre la fenêtre et le corps sur la banquette. Il m'arracha mon chemisier brutalement ce qui me fît émettre un petit cri de surprise et d'excitation. Heureusement que je n'avais pas mis de soutien gorge. Sa bouche se nicha directement sur mon téton durci pour lui, il le mordilla et joua avec pendant que son autre main défaisait les boutons de mon jeans. Une fois déboutonné, il glissa sa main dans ma culotte et en enfonça un doigt en moi. « GRRRRRRRRR ». Mes gémissements remplirent l'espace de la voiture. C'était une magnifique et douce torture, il me lança un regard coquin en réponse à mes gémissements et il ajouta un deuxième doigt en moi. Il se jeta sur ma bouche pour étouffer mes halètements qui se firent plus bruyants. Plus ses doigts allaient vite en moi, plus j'enfonçais mes ongles dans la peau de ses magnifiques fesses. Mon rythme cardiaque atteignit son paroxysme et je sentais mon orgasme sur le point de m'envahir. Quand mon plaisir me submergea, aussi rapidement que lui la première fois, je respirai difficilement et reprendre mon souffle fut difficile tant j'étais en transe.

« HUMMMM, tes doigts me font toujours le même effet mon amour, » _**riais-je. Il souriait lui aussi**_

« Moi aussi je veux te gouter, » _**dit-il tout en descendant sa tête vers mon intimité toute humide**_

« Quoi ?????? »

Je me redressais aussitôt mais sa langue avait déjà commencé à lécher mes lèvres intimes, partant du bas vers le haut et s'arrêtant juste sur mon petit bouton de plaisir pour y dessiner des cercles lents, très lents. Je m'agrippais au dossier de la banquette, j'aurais presque pu le déchirer tellement je m'y accrochai de peur de m'effondrer de plaisir. Le plaisir revenu, je me mordis la lèvre inferieure essayant de me retenir et ainsi de faire durer cette torture. Sa langue rentra dans mon vagin, OH !!!!!! Quelle douce merveille. Il jouait avec mon intimité et c'était un pur régal. Sa langue quitta mon intérieur pour de nouveau taquiner mon clitoris mais cette fois ci, plus rapidement. Mon bas ventre se crispa et je me resserrais autour de sa langue qui était revenue en moi pour me donner le coup de grâce et ainsi faire exploser mon deuxième orgasme. Tout mon corps était tremblant, j'étais en sueur. Quel bonheur.

« Oh mon dieu Eeeeddddd, wahouuu 2 fois dans la même soirée, » _**m'écriais-je toujours tremblante et essoufflée. **_

« Et ce n'est pas fini mon cœur. »

« Quoi ?????? »

Il plaça ses mains sous mes genoux et tira, ainsi je me retrouvai totalement allongée. Il écarta mes jambes avec ses genoux et se positionna entre celles-ci. Ses bras étaient sous mes épaules et ses mains tenaient ma tête. Il me pénétra. Doucement d'abord pour pouvoir apprécier pleinement nos retrouvailles corporelles.

« Oh !!!c'est …..trop bon, » _**dit-il.**_

Pour ma part, seul des gémissements sortaient de ma bouche. Je n'arrivais plus à parler, ni même à penser. Je le voyais lui, mon plaisir, son plaisir. Notre plaisir. A chacun de ses mouvements en moi, j'arrivais à voir dans ma tête sa magnifique queue en train de me prendre et de faire ses allers et venues dans ma féminité. Soudain, il s'arrêta et je paniquais aussitôt croyant que je rêvais encore de lui.

« Bella…. »

Il posa son front sur le mien, je pouvais sentir son souffle sur ma bouche et j'en frissonnai aussitôt. Il frotta son nez au mien en un bisou esquimau comme il avait l'habitude de faire. Et là, il me regarda.

« Promets-moi, » _**me dit-il en me donnant un grand coup de rein le faisant me remplir complètement. **_Mon corps se crispa et se cambra sous l'effet de surprise et de plaisir.

« Bella, » _**un autre grand coup de rein, « **_promets-moi, » _**un autre,**_ « de rester en vie. »

« Arghhhhh !!!!!! OH EEDDD, » _**voila tout ce que je puis articuler tellement c'était excellent.**_

« Bella, promets le moi, » _**me redemanda t il en continuant ses grands coups de reins**_

« Dieuuuuu….ohhhhh mon, aaahhhh… »

« Bella, s'il te plait, promets le moi, » _**insista t il.**_

Ses coups se firent de plus en plus bestiaux et surtout beaucoup plus rapides. Ma main gauche alla donner un coup de poing sur l'appuie tête du conducteur.

« Ahhh, peuu…peuuux pas. »

« Si tu peux. »

Sous la force et la rapidité de ses coup, je sentis mon orgasme approcher, pour la troisième fois ce soir. Ma main gauche alla frapper le dos d'Edward et de nouveau dans l'appuie tête conducteur.

« NOOOON, peux pas, AHHHHHHH EDWARD !!! »

Je fermai les yeux face à la violence de mon orgasme, je n'en avais jamais ressenti un d'aussi puissant que celui-ci. Il dut d'ailleurs le ressentir à la façon dont mes muscles avaient dû se resserrer autour de son pénis. Il se mit à ralentir pour que je puisse reprendre ma respiration. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent et je nous fis basculer pour être au dessus.

« Tu ne comprends vraiment rien ???? »

Mes mains se posèrent sur ses pectoraux que je palpai et là ce fut moi qui me mît à me déhancher sur lui rapidement.

« Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. »

« Ahhhhh Be…Bella.. »

« Et je ne veux pas vivre sans toi. »

J'accélérai mes mouvements. Il se redressa et me tira légèrement les cheveux et mît sa tête dans mon cou pour crier son plaisir et se délivrer en moi.

« BELLAAAAAAAA, AAAAHHHHH !!!! »

A son tour il essaya de retrouver une respiration normale. Nous nous retrouvâmes tout les 2 allongés et nus dans ma voiture. Nos corps étaient en sueur et couverts de frissons.

« Bientôt, tu vas retourner au Paradis, » _**lui dis-je en embrassant son torse, « **_alors, je te dis à tout à l'heure mon cœur. »

Il rendit les armes. Je me redressais afin de l'embrasser. Ce baiser fut rempli d'amour, de passion et de tendresse. D'ici quelques heures, nous serions réunis, nous le savions tout les deux et nous serions heureux pour l'éternité.

* * *

Et voila mon tout premier OS, c'est la 1ere fois que j'écris et j'attends avec impatience vos ressentis.

Nina.


End file.
